Touch the Future
by laureas
Summary: The Continuum has gone too far this time. Now it’s up to Q to make certain the next cycle of the Multiverse will not make the same mistakes. A one-shot, rated T to be on the safe side.


_This fic is from a very vivid dream I had. It's bittersweet and if you don't like sad endings with a bit of hope, don't read. It's a little different from the full dream, cause I left some stuff out that was personal to me._

_**Touch the future.**_

Picard looked around the ready-room one last time. _I cannot believe that I agreed to this_**,** he thought bitterly. Not even six months after the incident with Shinzon, his comfortable life as captain of the Enterprise-E had been shattered.

First there had been the tragic destruction of Romulus and Remus by the home sun's supernova. Though 90 percent of the two races had been destroyed, the Romulans and Remans had managed to save some of their culture and history. But then, it became obvious that the one being they would readily accept as a liaison to their people, Ambassador Spock, had gone missing and was presumed dead. He had come up with a way to stabilize the sun of the two planets but had been slowed down by red tape. It had been reported that he had arrived in the system just before the sun blew. So the remnant of the core of the Romluan Empire had asked the Federation for Jean-Luc Picard as its new Ambassador. And he had accepted, though reluctantly.

As he turned to go there was a familiar flash of light.

"_Mon capitan! _You are truly leaving?" Jean-luc turned; disturbed by the fact that Q was here while Enterprise was in Earth's orbit. There stood the bane of his existence while he had been captain of this ship. But there was an expression on Q's face that disturbed him immensely as soon as he saw it. A mixture of dread sadness and bitterness was definitely there. And Q knew that he had seen it.

"Before you even say it, Yes I'm 'scared' " the omnipotent being informed him, his bitterness plain to hear. "I have been chosen by the Continuum to fulfill a special 'last' assignment of our people. I was given free choice on whom I could pick to accompany me. However, I had to let said entities choose whether or not they came with me. I decided to start with you."

"Why does that not comfort me," Jean-luc said. He was definitely suspicious of this seeming "cosmic child'' whose pleasure seemed to be to torment him and his crew.

"Ah Jean-luc, I expected nothing less. But I must try and sway you. For I have the firm opinion that you represent Earth's best and brightest, though I would never admit it in other circumstances. But we have little time left, even if I DO persuade you. I would have gotten the other members of your crew together had I been able"

Picard couldn't believe what he was hearing. That Q of all entities was praising him and his crew was decidedly strange. It went against every thing knew about Q. But he remained wary, for Q had pulled too many tricks in the past for him to believe. And yet --

"You spoke of a 'last assignment'. But I know that you claim to be all-powerful, all-knowing." Q snorted as he threw himself down on the couch.

"I won't claim either one now especially after what has been done. As for being immortal, as you're pointing out, well not even a Q can outlive something that almost all of the Continuum has started, even if said Continuum gives me all their power."

This was more that unsettling, it was downright frightening. Picard felt his artificial heart start to slam against his chest as he exclaimed, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Why he was taking Q seriously, he wasn't sure.

"Not me nor my family. Yes Picard I do have family, Or I did." The last was said in a whisper, as Q turned away. There was absolute silence for a minute and then Q turn back to face him. Jean-luc was totally floored as he saw tears in Q's eyes, tears he did not let fall yet were there none the less. There was a catch in his voice as he continued,

"They gave their lives, what was left of them, to make sure I had enough power to do what I have to do. Even as I'm speaking to you I'm also using the power I was given to speak to the others in other dimensions that I have chosen.

"What have you done?" Jean-luc asked again, shaking. Q screwed up his face for a moment and he looked like he was going to explode. The air actually shook with power. Then, Q seemed to deflate like a balloon that had pop.

"I suppose it's my fault as well. If I had been more cautious this would never have happened." Before Picard could snap at him again, Q came to the point. "You remember what happened to the Romulans? "

Jean-luc nodded dumbly, then his face drained.

"You can't, they didn't," he sputtered.

"Oh yes they did. Though we warned them, my family and I! You would have thought they would have realized after what happened with the Civil War and all," Q raged.

"Civil War?, Q, I don't.. "

"Don't understand. Of course not. Voyager was the one involved in that little tete-a- tete. After all I was after the female of your species. And there I made my first and hopefully for all our sakes the last mistake. I thought when my family had been formed and my son raised, the others would see that I was right. Instead they became convinced that humanoids where a threat to them. And when Shinzon did his bit, the Continuum had enough.

"So they decide to destroy the Romulan Empire. Who'd mourn those folk after all the heartache they'd caused? They never considered that in using all that power, they'd start a tidal wave throughout the Multiverse."

Jean-luc stared at Q, his mind working overtime.

"Let me see if I understand you correctly, Because of the excesses to which humaniform beings seem prone to commit, the Q were afraid enough to destroy an entire civilization."

Q nodded and said, "But they overdid it of course. And now that it's started it can't be stopped. In essence this universe, every universe will be not so much wiped out as reset to the beginning. And I have been charged with bringing enough of the different folk that make up this Multiverse to imprint them as seeds for the next Multiverse. It is I suppose our expression of atonement for what we as a race have done."

Now Picard couldn't stand up. He walked slowly over to the chair behind his desk and sat slowly, then he put his head in his hands. After a moment he spoke,

"You are certain there is no hope of stopping this?"

Q sighed and said. "There isn't enough time. By the time the Continuum realized what had happened it was too late. If they had listened to me, then perhaps the combined might of the Federation, its allies, and enemies might have stopped it. But now.."

Q trailed off then, looked back at him "I've got all the powers the Continuum could give me. Not one of my race is left for they gave it all. And all I can do is try and 'touch the future.'"

Jean-Luc looked up for Q's voice had sounded slightly 'off''

"Mon Dieu!" he exclaimed suddenly. Q looked down at himself, then shrugged.

"Of course Picard, what did you expect?" Q had become slightly transparent and stretched. He also glowed. Picard was about to tap his comm, when Q's hand stopped his own.

"Don't, Jean-luc," he said softly. "I know what you're thinking and trust me, it's better this way. I can promise that no one here or anywhere else will suffer. We may not be as lucky. But we need to leave now. It's almost here." Jean-luc looked around as if to memorize everything he saw. He then looked at Q and nodded. "Good bye." Picard said softly as Q caught his hand. And then they disappeared. A few seconds later, there was a soundless flash of light all over the system. And then there was just light rolling into a smaller ball.

Jean-luc found himself among a vast multitude of beings. They were all facing a tiny ball of light that was so searingly bright no one could look at it long. In front of them was Q, holding up his hands as if warding off a blow. He was shaking and seemed to age. It was a slow but noticeable process. Picard looked around, doubting very much that he knew anyone here. But he was wrong.

"Captain Picard," an age roughened voice came from behind. Picard turned slightly, then gaped at the figure behind him. "Spock?" he said in shock.

The Vulcan looked old and very tired. Nor did he seem to control his emotion very well. Considering what was going on that was understandable.

"The Federation thought you had perished with the Romulans sir," Jean-luc said softly as he walked over to him. Spock shook his head slightly.

"I was transported back in time. There was a Romulan mining ship that followed me. And it altered the future or so I had thought until Q contacted me." A flash of anger flitted across his face as he looked back over at Q. "I was not going to leave with him. I have a history of sorts with him and knew his 'tricks'. It did not seem logical that he was truly serious. But something pulled me to accompany him."

Q walked over at that moment and the two looked at him in silent shock. He had definitely aged and looked extremely tired and in deep pain.

"Oh don't worry, Spock, I'm just paying in full measure for my folly. Do you have any idea what that is?" he asked as he pointed back to the light. Spock raised an eyebrow.

"I would assume that from what you have told me, that it is the seed of a new 'Multiverse'." Everyone had stopped talking when Spock said this and Q laughed almost wildly.

"Yes, yes, you Vulcans are always right. And it's giving off radiation like none have ever seen. I'm taking the full brunt of it. And I won't be able to keep it up much longer. "

"And when you are not? " came a deep voice from above them. All three looked up at the large androids that had come to stand over them. A male and a female, it seemed though why robots would need the gender difference was beyond Picard.

"I would have assumed you would have figured it out by now, Optimus Prime." Q said. "First I go out in a Bang. Then all of you will get hit with the radiation too."

"In otherwords, bub we're dead and we just don't know it yet."  
Q sighed in exasperation as a murmur of fear spread though the large gathering. The man who had said this came forward with a redhead that seemed to be a little more that just 'human'.

"I just done got Jeannie back and yer telling me that as soon as you go we do too?" the man demanded. He balled his hands and there suddenly busted three shiny claws a foot long from each of his fists.

Q said sternly, "Attack me now Logan, and not only will you doom yourself and everyone else. you'll destroy any hope we have of passing something of ourselves into the next cycle. Do you want future mutants to go through the hell you went though?"

Logan backed off and pulled his claws back, as a shudder seemed to go through Q, and his pain was made manifest in the physical sense. Even as they watched, a small portion of his skin started to rot off his hands.

"Good God, I didn't think I was going to see this again. But I would have come anyway," Jean-luc shook his head even as Spock whirled around And a small but genuine smile spread over Q's face. "I told you, you would meet an old friend." Q said to Spock. Just then a man pushed his way past "Logan' and paused looking Spock up and down.

"Mr. Spock you look like hell." Jim Kirk said as he caught his breath. "Nice to see you too Captain Picard," he added. Spock walked forward and raised a hand to Kirk's face looking for all the world like he was afraid Jim would disappear. Jim's eyes brightened as with unshed tears. "It's really me, Spock. Q told me what was going on. That's why I said ''oh my' when Jean-luc reached me after the fight. I wasn't going to let you got though that again without the chance to be there. I have a feeling Bones would be here too if he could have."

Without turning around Spock asked, "Is that true Captain Picard?" Jean-luc nodded and said hoarsely, "Yes. Ambassador,. He did say that." It was finally hitting home for him that this time Q was not joking or pull one of his 'karks'. He was more afraid then ever in his life, even when the Borg had assimilated him. As if to address that, Q spoke up even as Kirk and Spock disappeared for the moment.

"I have to give them a small time alone. It's the least I can do for Spock . Among other things, the alternate which was started by what we did was, well let's just say I couldn't think of a worse hell to go through." Picard almost asked what he meant but decided not to. Even as Q finished speaking the two comrades reappeared. They both seemed to be at peace with themselves.

"Looks like we're in a lot of good company," Jim said quietly. He looked over at Jean-Luc and gave him a small smile. Picard shook off his funk. If this was truly the end and not some mad game of Q's he would not break.

The trio looked around again at the faces of all that were there. Beings great and small, people that humanity had thought to dream up from their imagination, such as Luke Skywalker, his sister Leia, Han Solo, and the rest of the 'good guys' of the Star Wars saga. Even Darth Vader was there. And on another hand, there was the Fellowship of the Ring, from the Lord of the Rings. Aragorn and his queen Arwen Evenstar, Frodo Baggins and the other hobbits, including Bilbo. Legolas, Gimli, and of course the wizard Gandalf.

These stood proudly as if assured that whatever Q was doing was going to work. They were accompanied by many other legends from all times and spaces. And some of the folk were realizing that they were with the legends of their own childhood or people they had heard about. A young girl and an young man walked over to them.

"I never thought to see the day that I'd really meet both Captain Kirk and Captain Picard. It almost makes up for the fact that none of the other Scouts could come with us. Doesn't it Darien?" Then she blushed and bowed. "Forgive me for not introducing myself and my boyfriend. I'm Serena, also known as Sailor Moon, and this is Darien, also know as Tuxedo Mask."

Serena looked up and nodded to the tall robots that had stayed where they had been from the start. "Greetings Optimus Prime and Elita-1. I'm glad the Autobots are so well represented here." Q snorted.

"Primus 'pushed' me into it by giving me his power to add to the Continuum's".

This seemed to shock the two Autobots. But after a moment, Prime seemed to recover and said "I had wondered why the Matrix urged me to heed your request, Q especially since it went against all I believe in." heads in their small circle nodded, and then the woman on Logan's arm spoke up.

"Is there anything we can do to make a difference?"

"Jean," Logan all but groaned.

"Logan, I have my own sins to answer for. I killed the professor and Scott. And if you hadn't stopped me, I don't know what would have happened. But I'm here and where I am so is Phoenix whether I like it or not."

Q looked thoughtful for a moment then grimaced as another wave of radiation slammed into him. They were going to run out of time soon. And he was splitting half of what he had left to seed the proto-verse as it were with the essence of those around him. "It may destroy us all faster if I take what power you can give me." Q finally said. "But it also may mean the difference between success and failure. I can't be sure."

"That's enough for me, " Serena said and Darien nodded. "WAIT! " Q yelled. He backed up and looked at everyone. "Listen to me sentients. I have to split my powers not two but three ways. I know some of you realize what's going to happen after I go and some of you even know how. It's going to be painful, I know. And I don't know how long it's going to take. But even those of you that can't assist me by giving me power can help in another way.

"How?" asked Spock.

"Fight your fear."

"Fear is not necessarily illogical, Q."

"No, but conquest of fear is far more logical than submission to it."

"That is true."

"Besides, the more fear you feel and the more I have to support your -- " he paused then plunged on " -- sanity, the less power I have to do what I must. That is why I chose you. Each of you have fought and in some way won against your fear." Looks of understanding and determination spread throughout the crowd.

"Q , just what is going to happen?" Jean-luc asked. He looked over at the Captain of Enterprise-A and saw him close his eyes. A painful memory seemed to be replaying itself. Spock said softly,

"It's alright Jim. We face it together." Jim sighed and looked back at Picard.

"I'm guessing that when Q looses his powers then the radiation will hit us full force. If it doesn't blast us right out of existence, we'll die of radiation poisoning." He looked hard at Q then swallowed and forced a light tone. "Which is what happening to you now, Q? Right?" Everybody turned back to look at Q . It was unnerving to say the least.

"Don't look at me. Look at each other," Q snapped. "Remember your friends and family, those I couldn't reach. Know that you alone will carry their memories forward. Also know that I'm trying to make sure whatever happens, THIS doesn't happen again!"

"How?" asked Prime. Those that knew the Autobot leader or knew of him knew why he asked that question.

"Because I'm trying to not only leave a part of all of us in that but a 'racial memory' if you will of what fear of each other has done to us all. Especially those who are like me, or Q if you will. "

Q might have said more but another blast hit him then and he cried out and fell. But before he could totally collapse. Optimus caught him and nodded to Elita. She was already opening up her chest, exposing her spark. "Take our energy Q, Use it as you need." Jean was also moving forward with Logan. They'd been discussing what to do and it felt right to them both. Jean was going to tap into Logan's healing factor as Phoenix and then give up all that energy to Q.

Beside Jean-Luc, Serena called up her power and became Sailor Moon and Darien became Tuexdo Mask. They shared a bittersweet moment of farewell then joined the group in front. From everywhere the energy poured in. Q managed to get back on his feet. Now he was burning from inside and out and those who had give all they had seem to fade out peacefully. Q pulled himself together one finally time and looked straight back at everyone who was left, but especially Spock and Picard.

"Thank you all. I'm sorry." Q said. Then he gasped and literally came apart. Jim put a hand on Spock's shoulder and then put one on Picard's as the blast hit them…. A flash of pain… then nothing. But not really. For Q had done it. Though they would never really know it, the new Multiverse that burst forth under the power of the excess energy from their final sacrifice would be a brighter and nobler place.

**The End (?)**


End file.
